Uncle Vlad
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Danny's friends accidentally expose his secret to his parents, but they don't except him. So Danny goes straight to Vlad. What will happen when he moves in with him?
1. I Got The Boot

**Heyo! This is a new story, it's co-written by the amazing DarkShade5221, so please, GIVE THEM CREDIT! Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for, UNCLE VLAD!**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Sleeping. I really loved to sleep. Well, maybe it's because I've been fighting ghost 24/7, chores, avoiding my parents' dangerous weapons that would probably target me, and school. All I could do is sleep all day.

"Danny!" Sam banged on my window. Uhhh... Nevermind.

"What?" I growled and glared at her.

"You're gonna be late to school!" Sam exclaimed.

"6:54? God, Sam! Next time get me up sooner!" I yelled sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes at me then met me at the door. I flew Sam to school with me, then we rushed into home room. Being in the 11th grade is exhausting. Having a girlfriend, going to classes, doing homework, keeping track of your homework. It's so demanding! And the fact being the Ghost Hero of the town!

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer looked at his watch. "You're 5 minutes late."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer!" Sam and I said in unison as we rushed to our seats.

"Look at the new couple. Now you're late together because you're so cool. Isn't that right Fenturd?" Dash sneered at me. I just simply rolled my eyes and ignored him, which is my new favorite hobby.

"So, today's lesson will be about astrophysi-" Mr. Lancer was cut off.

"GHOST!" My parents screamed. What were they doing here anyway? Oh yeah! They're suppose to teach the student on how to defend themselve from evil ghost! Oh joy!

I face-palmed myself, knowing that this was going to be a long day. My ghost sense went off and I turned around to see Skulker firing his lasers at the class. A bunch of people were screaming bloody murder and some people got shot. There was a bunch of blood on the floor and some kids laid in it paralyzed.

"Everybody evacuate!" Mr. Lancer screamed. All of the students- including Mr Lancer- evacuated the building, except for my parents, me, Sam, and Tucker.

"What do you want Skulker?" I asked angrily.

"I thought instead of getting your pelt, I'd go for the murder route instead..." Skulker smirked and glanced at the pools of blood on the ground.

"Danny! Do something!" Sam yelled.

"Well...I can't go ghost, my parents are in here..." I whispered to Sam.

"Who cares? We're all gonna get killed!" Tucker yelled at me.

"Well I'm gonna get killed either way..." I retorted.

"Just go ghost alread-!" Tucker slapped a hand on his mouth after realizing what he just said.

"What is he talking about Danny?" my mom asked suspiciously.

"Well looks like my work here is done." Skulker smirked and flew out of the school.

"Have you been keeping a secret from us, Danny?"my dad asked me in shock.

"Um...I...can't tell you..." I glanced at the floor, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Daniel Fenton! If you don't tell is right now... I'll make you tell us!" my mom yelled. She seemed really frustrated, probably because Tucker mentioned the word 'ghost'.

"Mom! Don't you get it!?" I screamed with tears rushing down my face.

"That's right, I don't, because you haven't told us what the hell is going on!" mom fired back.

"Do you want me to tell them Danny?" Sam asked me. What the heck!? Why does Sam want to tell them? No. I have to tell them. It's time.

"No Sammy, that's fine..." I started. "Mom, dad, there's something I've been keeping from you for a while..."

Should I? Is it time for them to know? Wait a minute... Why aren't Sam and Tucker holding me back? I mean, they are my friends. And they... they just.. slipped away my secret?

"I'm... A Half Ghost... I'm also... Danny Phantom." I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the two rings transformed me into Phantom.

"You kept this from us?" mom asked in disbelief. I looked down and slowly nodded.

"Danny, we're banishing you from the house. Pack your bags, or I'll shoot you, ghost scum." dad sneered.

My head shot up and I glared at them, "I can't believe you're doing this to me, I thought you LOVED ME." I cried.

"AND YOU!" I screamed and pointed a finger at Tucker. "I thought you were my best friend. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU TREATED ME LIKE SHIT!" I screamed and turned to Sam.

"And for us...WE'RE THROUGH." I slammed my textbook on the ground and flew away.

**3 Hours Later**

"And stay out!" my parents yelled in unison. They grabbed an ecto-gun, fired at me, then slammed the door. I winced in pain as the bullet left a large hole in my chest. I crawled with every last ounce of strength I had, and managed to scrape my way to my car. I packed all of my bags in the car, and started my journey for a long road trip to Wisconsin.

Is it even safe for me to live with Vlad? Some part of me was screaming, 'Yes! He can help you! He's also a Halfa, remember? He only wanted to take care of you!' And the other was screaming, 'What? No way! He wants to kill your dad and make you his apprentice and marry your mom!'

I don't care if he kills da-I mean Jack. He isn't my dad anymore. I'm pretty sure this is a good idea...

**5 Days Later**

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I got out of the care and headed towards the door of the mansion and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a rather surprised Vlad Masters. "Daniel? What are you doing here? Where are your parents? Or Jasmine? What about Tucker? Or your girlfriend, Samantha?" Vlad asked me out of pure curiosity. What a fruitloop...

"Tucker and Sam exposed me in front of my parents. They were about to kill me," I pointed to the hole in my chest. "But I scraped my way to my car. I broke up with Sam, Tucker isn't my friend anymore, and my parents want to dissect me... Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything for my little badger." Vlad said kindly.

"Can I move in with you?"

"Of course you can Daniel! I'd feel you're pain if my friends and family did that to me," Vlad replied. I hugged-actually, more like I squeezed him really tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Vlad."

I could feel tears tripping onto my shoulder, but they weren't mine. Vlad retreated from the hug to wipe them away, then welcomed me into the mansion. Maybe I could start a new life here...

But can I really trust him?

* * *

"Wow...this is bigger than I remembered..." I looked around the mansion and I swear that this cost a million dollars for the bottom floor!

"Well, you haven't been here for three years, so I didn't think you'd remember it Daniel... Do you want to see my lab? I made a few...adjustments..." Vlad smirked.

"Um...okay?" I'm a little worried about that... But what could he possibly have down there?

* * *

"Here it is Daniel!" Vlad exclaimed.

I looked around, and I saw nothing but a portal. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Over there." Vlad replied. I looked to the direction he was pointing in, and I saw something...weird. It looked like a metal chamber.

"What is that?" I asked Vlad cautiously.

"Oh, you'll see..." Vlad smirked. He shoved me into the chamber and locked the door.

"Hey!" I screamed. I pounded on the door, nothing. I tried to go intangible, but there was a ghost shield inside. I screamed and fell to my knees when the shield electrocuted me.

I saw Vlad push a button and my whole world went black.

* * *

"Daniel?" a voice asked. Shut up, whoever-you-are.

"What?" I groaned and opened my eyes.. I woke up, on the floor. In the lair. Why? I don't know. I don't even remember coming into the lair. Did I?

"You passed out on the floor after I showed you my invention," Vlad explained casually.. I wouldn't believe him for one second.

"No I didn't. You're lying...aren't you?" I asked Vlad.

"Not at all Daniel. Not at all..." Vlad grinned. "Okay! What. Did. You. Do. To. Me!?" I emphasized.

"I fixed you." Vlad smirked.

"What?" Okay, I'm really confused...

"Look in the mirror," ordered.

"Did you fix me in a good, or bad way?" I asked worriedly.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Did. You. Do. Something. To. Me!?" I sneered.

"Just stop being a child, and look in the mirror, Daniel!" Vlad snapped.

I slowly got up, and I walked over to the mirror. What did he do to me? I don't feel different, do I? Well, now that I mentioned it, I do feel tingly... I looked down and my HAZMAT suit was black and red. What the hell? I looked in the mirror, and I stumbled back into the wall and fell down. My eyes...they're red.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Vlad asked me, trying to sound concerned.

"What did you do!?" I snapped.

"Simple, really. I made you my apprentice," Vlad explained calmly. What the heck!?

"No! I knew I shouldn't have came to you, Fruitloop...I'm leaving."

"Daniel, wait. Where are you going to go? Your friends betrayed you, your parents kicked you out, and if you turn your back on me, there's nobody left." Vlad replied to me.

"I have Clockwork and the Far Frozen." I said hastily.

"But how will you get there?" Vlad challenge.

"Your portal! Duh!" I screamed at his face.

"No you won't..." Vlad grinned. He got out a remote, pressed it, and the portal closed and locked shut. He then threw the remote and disintegrated it.

"Well that was dumb. How are you gonna go in the ghost zone now?" I asked Vlad.

"Oh Daniel, it's simple to create them, I could train you..." Vlad said. He casually put his hands behind my back and circled me like a predator and prey.

"Never! Not in a million years!" I snapped. How could he? I thought I trusted him...

"Daniel. Don't you want to get revenge on them? On society? On the government? On your friends? On your enemies? On the Earth?" Vlad asked me. Revenge... Do I really want revenge? Do I really want to be him? Kill people without even feeling any guilt? But... They did all those horrible things to me? So, why not?

"Um...I guess...B ut I promised myself that I wouldn't become 'Dark Danny'" I finger quoted.

"Oh Daniel, you're acting ridiculous. 'Dark Danny' is something a fangirl would say. Are you with me or not?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess I'm with you..." I wondered off.

"Training starts tomorrow, you should get some rest, you've had a long day.

"...okay..."

I went upstairs and laid on the bed. Oh great. What have I gotten myself into? Was this the right choice?

"Ugh, if you can hear me Clockwork, please help me!" I whispered to the heavens. Um...whispered to the heavens? What am I, on Disney Channel?

"Time out." I heard someone said that familiar quote behind me behind me.

"Clockwork! Help. Me. Please!" My eye started twitching a little bit. "Should I let Vlad train me? Or should I sneak out with you..." I asked Clockwork, nervous about his response.

"Nonsense Daniel, I think it'll be a good thing if Vlad trained you." Clockwork said hastily.

"What?!" That was all I could say. My mouth was gaping towards the floor, and I couldn't say anything. This is just messed up...

"Just give him a chance Daniel. After all, he has always been there for you. Just call me if he's making you uncomfortable. Time in." Clockwork assured me then vanished in a swirl of his staff.

"Wait Clockwork, don't...UGH!" I exclaimed and threw my face into my pillow.

What am I supposed to expect? The guy is an evil halfa, and the mayor of my old town. He could've lied to me! What if he exposes me in front of everyone? What if he'll make me kill innocent citizens!

This is going to be a long night of thinking.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

"Everything is going the way it should be," I assured my partner. "Is the staff fixed?"

"Yes Vlad. I can't believe he collapsed that easily, and I can't believe we managed to overshadow his parents so they'd kick him out...that was brilliant." my partner told me.

"Thank you. Now lets think of how you can sneak up on Daniel... You knew to catch him off guard. Can you short out the screen I'll be teaching him with? Then you could show a picture of the staff," I suggested.

"Perfect." my partner complimented.

"We strike tomorrow morning at nine in the morning. Don't forget it, **_Freakshow_**."


	2. Red-Eyed Phantom

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, I'm getting super busy. I promise that I'll update this story at least every 2 weeks, and maybe I'll start a new story also. Here it is!**

* * *

** Vlad's POV**

I snored softly under my bed sheet. Dreaming of Daniel and Maddie by my side.

"Vlad honey, it's 9 AM! Time for your big day!" The holographic Maddie cheered to me.

I peered out to see the hologram that came out from my alarm clock, "Alright. Alright, I'm awake." I smirked a little. Today's the day I finally have control of Daniel.

I got up and put on my usual attire then went downstairs to my living room. There sat on the couch was Freakshow. Drinking a cup of tea with the staff resting beside him.

He put the tea down on the coffee table, "Vlad, I got the projector set up, you should wake up Daniel."

"Good, I'll get him up. This will be a successful day." I assured Freakshow.

I then left and went upstairs. A smirk on my face.

I walked over to his bedroom, and knocked. But with no reply, I just led myself in, "Daniel, it's 9 AM, time to train."

Daniel's hair was messy and he was soundly asleep under the blanket. He groaned a little, then rolled out of his bed. I saw him roll off his bed, and turned into Phantom.

He slowly stood up with sleepy eyes. "Let's go..." he told me in a monotone.

"Why are you so moody today Daniel?" I asked.

"It's just that...I keep getting reminded that...Ugh!" Daniel through his hands in the air out of frustration.

"I miss my friends and family, a lot. Couldn't my life just be normal?! Why did I have to step in the portal? Why did I have to be a ghost? Why did I have to be a freak? What did I do wrong to deserve this?" Daniel confessed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daniel! Faith made a decision for you. You stepped in that portal and became a town hero!" I tried to make Daniel feel better, but it clearly wasn't working.

"You don't get it Fruitloop, you really don't. Just because I stepped into that portal, I became a freak. My parents threatened to shoot me!" Daniel exclaimed. "But your kinda right Fruitloop, let's just get training..." He sighed.

"Alright...but you can talk to me anytime Daniel. Let's go down to the lab, I set a projector up so you could learn more about the ghost zone." I told him.

We started walking down to the lab. When we reached there, Daniel sat down in a chair I had set in front of the projector. He didn't even noticed Freakshow hiding in the shadows. I turned the projector on, and the ghost zone lesson I set up had appeared on the screen. I glanced over to the corner of the room, and gave Freakshow a nod.

I watched Daniel's eyes swirl a blood red color when an image of the staff appeared on the projector. It was only a matter of minutes before he was completely controlled. "Perfect..." I mumbled to myself.

Freakshow made the staff disappear, and Daniel's eyes changed to a deep, blood red. The screen image changed back to my lesson, and I resumed with the lesson and acted like nothing happened. Freakshow then casually walked back upstairs.

"So, the ghost zone has many different doors, that lead to different places. You can enter by creating portals, or using the easy accesses that have been crated in laboratories." I explained.

I turned around to Daniel, incase if he was having any questions...but he was gone.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Daniel?!" I screamed again, no response.

I shrugged it off, he probably just got bored. Maybe he's in his room? Well, he couldn't have gone far, he has nowhere to go. I then phased up and turned back to human in the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned the television on.

"Breaking news! There have been sittings of a red-eyed Phantom with a scythe, threatening to kill lives of innocent citizens. More information about this threatening attack after the break."

"Oh no...Freakshow!" I growled. He scrambled to the living room from the kitchen.

"What?!" Freakshow sneered.

"What exactly did you use to fix the staff?" I asked a little concerned.

"Well, I put some glass, a little wood, and a li-"

"No you dingbat! I meant, what did you put inside the staff. You know, the red part!" I exclaimed.

"Some controlling and devil gasses, why?" Freakshow looked really perplexed and aggravated.

"Tell me more about this, devil gas thing," I demanded Freakshow.

"Well, if the ghost gets hypnotized by the staff, the devil potion gives them a craving for evil actions like murder or forcing people to do stuff against their will," he explained to me.

"Now why would you do that?!" I screamed angrily.

"Well wasn't that what you wanted?" the ring master asked me.

"No you idiot! I wanted you to control him, not make him murder people!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This has gotten way out of hand. How could I be so stupid? I didn't check the formula, and now there is a possibility that he's turning into some version of Dan.

"More breaking news!" I heard the forecast lady say.

I quickly rushed my eyes over to the screen, and sat down eagerly.

"The red-eyed Phantom strikes Amity! He went over to some people near the school Casper High, but he hasn't attacked yet. The Phantom has been at the door of residents Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley's apartment, but he hasn't done anything yet. Wait! We seem to have this footage of Phantom transforming into somebody else, the Phantom seems to be a halfa. This footage shows the Phantom transforming into a human. This human appears to be, Daniel Fenton?!"

Oh shit... This is great, just great.

"Daniel Fenton knocked on the door of the apartment, and the residents seem to be happy about his appearance. Lets listen in on their conversation..."

"Danny? I thought I'd never see you again!" Sam cried and hugged him.

"You didn't think I'd never visit you guys, did you?" Danny asked them.

"Well, we heard you went to Vlad, and I thought he'd try and to something, well, you know." Sam drifted off.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Danny asked Sam.

"So, why exactly did you decide to visit us? Oh and, have you heard the news? About the Red-eyed Phantom? Dude! You need to stop him!" Tucker told Danny.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Danny pondered with the Amity Park residents.

"Anything Danny." Sam assured him.

"I'm the red-eyed Phantom." Danny whispered to them.

"What?!" Sam and Tucker screamed in unison.

"Get out," Tucker demanded.

"Huh?" Danny asked Tucker confused.

"Get. The fuck. Out," Tucker repeated.

"But, I thought you missed me?" Danny asked Tucker.

"I'll never miss any kind of evil ghost scum. I said get out. I don't want to see you... You bitch... in my house. Especially if you are practically an assassin. If you don't get out I'll shoot," Tucker demanded.

Sam shot Danny an I'm-so-sorry look, but he just glanced at her, then slumped out of their property. But then, his hands curled into fist and they glowed with ecto energy. He looked around and spotted the hidden camera. He smirked evilly with his eyes glowing bright red. His index finger glowed with energy and shot the hidden camera.

"That was a rude awakening. If you see the red-eyed Phantom, also known as Daniel Fenton, please call 911. Where will the red-eyed Phantom strike next? Will he kill? Stay tuned for more information at 11." The reporter concluded.

This went too far. I need to get Samantha and Tucker to help me snap him back to normal. I walked out the door, and left Freakshow at the house. He's caused enough trouble already. I really hope I can get through to him, or this may be the end for all of us.


	3. The Parents Discover The Truth

**Hey guys! I'm thinking about writing a fan fic with Sam's family, and my OC will be her sister. I'm also thinking about doing one with Team Phantom doing a Prank War. Please review or PM me!**

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

The Fenton household had been lonely lately. Ever since mom and dad kicked Danny out, I haven't had any inspiration to do anything. I'd been in my bed for the past few days, silently sobbing into my covers. As far as mom and dad are concerned though, I've been attending my community college. I woke up at 6 in the morning, and I was a little hungry. After all, I haven't eaten for 3 days...but right now it's 8 o'clock, and I'm starving. I ran downstairs quickly to get some breakfast, but I stumbled upon a groggy mother. Great. One of the last people I want to see.

"Jazz, honey? I thought you were at college?" Mom asked me.

"Well, not really..." I trailed of nervously.

"Jazz, what's going on? Why have you stayed in your room for the past few days?" Mom gave me a stern face, but I couldn't take her seriously with all of her eye-boogers.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just needed some alone time, okay? Now if I may, I need to eat some breakfast before I die of starvation."

I went downstairs, and creeped into the fridge.

"Fish sticks? Not a breakfast food...pancakes? Nah...fudge? No, not the fudge...wait...fudge?! I need to have a serious talk with dad...ahah! Waffles. Finally, an easy-to-cook breakfast food."

I plopped the waffles into the toaster, and watched the latch slowly rise up, until the waffles finally popped out. I cut them up, and drenched them in butter and syrup. I slowly ate the waffles, and turned on the television. I switched the channel to the news, and dropped my fork on the floor. My parents rushed down the stairs after hearing the noise, and their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"Breaking news! As of yesterday, we figured out the big secret of the ordinary Amity Park citizen, Daniel Fenton. We saw the incredible footage of the transformation, and the ecto-blast to the camera. We uncovered some more information about this halfa. At age 14, Daniel was electrocuted by a ghost portal, that his former parents, Jack and Madeline Fenton had created. It killed him halfway, thus making him Daniel Fenton and Daniel Phantom."

"WHAT?!" My parents exclaimed.

"Um...surprise?" I said hastily.

"Danny, is the ghost boy?" Mom asked, deeply perplexed.

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys already knew?" I asked my parents.

"We've never heard a word about this...and where is Danny anyway?" Mom started to get a little frantic, and dad started pacing and sweating like an oaf.

"Remember? You figured out his secret at school three days ago. You threatened to shoot him and you kicked him out. And now, thanks to your decision, he's on a killing rampage." I swallowed at my last sentence, still in shock that Danny is turning into his alter-ego self.

"We never kicked Danny out...and most definitely didn't threaten to shoot him!" Dad was still pacing, and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"But you did...and now...he's gone. The Danny we know...is gone. And sooner or later, he's gonna get revenge on us, also known as killing us. There is now way that we will live for another week. It's all our fault. All of this." I concluded, tears were rapidly dripping down my face, like rain on a window.

"Jazz, for the last time, we did not kick him out and most definitely did not threaten to shoot him!" Mom exclaimed.

"That's right, you didn't threaten to shoot him, because you did!" I screamed.

"We did not shoot Danny!" Dad screamed.

"Yes you did, dad! I fired back.

"Do you have any proof to show it?" Dad asked me.

"Well, don't we have security cameras on the roof?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we do." Mom stated.

"Then I do have proof, dad." I said triumphantly.

* * *

_"And stay out!" Maddie and Jack yelled in unison. They grabbed an ecto-gun, fired at him, then slammed the door. Danny winced in pain as the bullet left a large hole in his chest. Danny crawled with every last ounce of strength he had, and managed to scrape his way to his car. He packed all of his bags in the car, started the car up, then drove away._

_In the Fenton household, Jack and Maddie are unconscious on the floor, and two bird-looking ghosts flew out of the roof._

_"Do you think the plan worked?" The first bird asked._

_The second bird then replied, "Well, we got the parents to kick the ghost boy out of the house. What could go wrong? The plan worked perfectly. Now to get back to Vlad."_

"I was...overshadowed?" Dad asked with a blank face.

"Damn ghosts..." He clenched his fists, and gave a scary glare.

"Well, now that we figured out what happened, we need to get through to Danny." I stated to my parents.

"But how do we get to him...?" Mom asked me blankly.

"God...you're so naïve, the news said he was attacking Amity, and he must be planning to come here an kill us. We just need to be prepared..." My eyes wandered over towards the ghost bazooka, and have a small evil grin.

"No. We are not going to shoot him again Jazz!" Dad exclaimed.

"Ugh, don't you get it? Your inventions always have flaws. So the bazooka's flaw is that it can only weaken ghosts. Duh?!" I threw my hands in the air and got a lot of retarded looks from my parents.

**_Ding-dong!_**

"I'll get it..." I muttered.

I turned the handle on the door, and peered it open to see the last person I wanted to see. The one and only, Fruitloop.

"Jazz? I need your help. And yours too Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It's about Daniel..."


	4. Here's the Plan

**Hey! **

**Warning: character death this chapter. **

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

"Now why should I trust you..." I narrowed my eyes at Vlad, trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Because," Vlad looked around to make sure that my parents were out of the room. "I'm the halfa around here. And I know what to expect from him." Vlad whispered.

"You do have a point, but I should know Danny better than you. I knew he had these powers for a while. After all, I am his sister. And you're the one that turned him into a murderer!" I yelled in his face. Who does he think he is? He set up the whole plan to turn Danny into a murderer, and now he comes knocking on the victim's door, asking for help to change him back? Vlad really is a Fruitloop...

"But I'm also the one that knows how to fix him." Vlad gave me a sly look and started acting really cocky.

"Mom! Dad! Vlad's here! He knows how to help Danny!" I screamed down the hallway. My parents started rushing down the stairs; tripping over every single step, and holding each other for stabilization.

"He does?!" My parents exclaimed in unison.

"Yes he does, so ju-"

"But first," Vlad interrupted me, "we need help from Sam and Tucker."

"I'll go." I said hastily. All eyes were on me, staring, and making me uncomfortable.

"I mean, I know them the most. I should go." I stated. Vlad opened the door for me, an I gradually walked out the door.

* * *

"Sam? Tucker? It's Jazz...I have news about Danny! I need your help!" I screamed through their door. It immediately swung open and two eager faces popped out of nowhere.

"What can we do?" Sam asked me. I think this is the first time that she's been cheery since Christmas...

"I, honestly don't know. Vlad showed up at our house today, and he knows how to fix him. But, he needs our help. Are you in?" I bit my lip nervously, because I know how much they hate Vlad. So egotistical, annoying, fruitloopy...

"Vlad? Uh...Jazz? You do know he's the one tha-"

"We're in!" Sam cut Tucker off, and dragged him out the door by his shirt collar.

"My PDA!" Tucker tried to reach for his PDA, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"Tucker! Prioritize! Your best friend, or your PDA!"

* * *

"Role check," Vlad muttered, "Jazz?"

"Here."

"Maddie?"

"Here."

"Jack?"

"Hpfre!" Dad stuffed his mouth with fudge, he's a nervous eater...

"Jack, put the fudge down." Vlad said sternly.

Dad spit the fudge out in the trash, witch merely disgusted me. "Here."

"Uh...Samantha?"

"Call me Sam, or I'll snap both of your arms off." Sam clenched her teeth an fists.

"That's not the response I was looking for, _Sam_."

"Thank you. Here."

"Tucker?"

"Here."

"Looks like we're ready, so here's the plan...

* * *

"Yo Fenton!" Sam yelled like a gangster.

Danny narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. As soon as he found out where the voice came from, his eyes shot over to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Danny sneered and shot an ecto-blast at Sam, but she dodged it.

"Wow. Your aim got worse." Sam snickered.

"It's not that my aim got worse, you just got bitchier." Danny tried to shoot at her again, but she dodged again.

"Nope. I think it's your aim." Sam replied, trying to act cocky.

Danny shot at her one more time, and successfully hit her. Sam flew back to the wall, and I ran over to help her up. I looked up at Danny. He looked really... different. He wore a black robe with a hood above his red and black HAZMAT suit, and his eyes were red. Wait... Red and black HAZMAT suit?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the perky one." Danny crossed his arms, an shifted all of his weight to the left side of his body.

"The perky one? Do you know how gloomy I've been for the past few days? Do you know how I felt when you left? Do you know how I feel looking at you like this? A murderer?" I lectured Danny, while I helped Sam up to her feet.

"I don't know, and I will never care." Danny said in a monotone. Then he attempted to shoot me, but I dodged. This bastard tried to shoot me!

"What the hell Danny? A shotgun? Don't you have enough powers and advantages already? I can't believe you'd try and shoot me with a gun! I'm your sister!" I screamed; tears rushing down my face.

"You're my step-sister. Jack and Maddie aren't my parents. They're the curse from hell that I had to live with for 17 years." Danny clenched his fists, and glared daggers at me.

"But they still love you... They were overshadowed Danny! You don't understand! Vlad tricked you! He's working with Freakshow! Don't fall for their mind tricks!" I explained.

"They don't love me. They shot me. They could've killed me. They aren't my parents. I don't have parents." Danny scoffed, then shot an ecto-blast at me, and successfully made me fly into the wall behind me. Okay, that hurt.

"Jazz!" My parents screamed; running over to me.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine..." I whined as I pulled myself up.

My parents looked over to the direction of where the blast came, and started trembling.

"Danny?" My parents managed to say, speechless from seeing his new appearance.

"I never thought I'd see you filthy bitches again." Danny said while looking down an fiddling with his fingers.

"Filthy bitches? Is that what you think of us?" My mom scolded, on the edge of tears.

Danny looked up at them, "well, you aren't my parents, and you shot me so...I guess it evens out."

"Danny! I can't believe you thought that we shot you!" Dad screamed, his heart was beating faster than normal, and not because of the fudge.

"Well, you did. And here's the proof to show it." Danny pulled his jumpsuit down a little, to reveal a gaping hole on his chest.

Silence.

"Now why would you blame us for that?" Mom swallowed nervously, in realization that her son was carrying a shotgun.

"Because you did. You shot your son. And you should pay for that." Danny lifted up his red glowing hand and everyone surrounding the area started to run and scream for their lives.

"Daniel James Fenton! Stop it this instant!" Mom screamed fighting for her life.

"I have a better idea..."

ZAP! (Bold and Italics)

"MOM!" I screamed. There she laid. On the ground. Bloody and wounded. There was a big hole in her chest. Where her heart should've been. But it's gone. Not beating. She's...dead.


	5. Life Regrets

**Hey guys! MEH HAS AN UPDATE FOR YOUS! Lol I'm so full of it...XD**

**So, I'm sorry to say this but...this Is going to be a short chapter. I plan on starting a goal to have 50 stories by the end tog the year, but they will rarely be updated so...yeah. Besides, you guys know that I'd update my main 3 stories a lot, right?**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Did that just happen? Oh my god, Maddie ...she's...dead. I can't believe that Danny just shot his own mother! He's going insane...

"Danny...I can't believe you..." Jack muttered. Trying to find a pulse on Maddie.

"Jack, she has no pulse. Now give up, or else you won't have one either," Danny spat with venom in every word he spoke.

"You wouldn't have the nerve to shoot your own father... Would you?" Jack questioned. Looking up at Danny with sadness and regret clearly shown on his face Oh no. He did not just say that. This isn't going to end good.

"Okay, your first mistake was calling yourself my father..." Danny snapped. He made a red shot gun out of ecto-plasm and aimed it right at Jack.

**_BANG!_**

Jack gasped for air, after Danny shot him in the lungs.

"And your second mistake, is that you're still breathing."

**_BANG!_**

Jack dropped to the ground, with 2 large holes on his body. One on his neck, and one where his heart should be. That triggered it. He's barely breathing.

"DAD! NO!" Jazz cried out. She ran over to Jack and hugged him tightly.

"Dad...you have to hold on...please don't give up on me...please..." Jazz's eyes started watering, until she couldn't hold back her tears. The water in her eyes started to leak out of her tear ducts, and stream down her face.

"I...I can't...h-hold...on..." Jack coughed up some blood, and tuned to his side. He gasped for air, until he found no hope. And he laid there. He laid there calmly as the life drifter out of him, and he stopped breathing. He froze. His eyes slowly closed, as he drifted into an eternity's sleep.

"NO!" Jazz yelled, and slapped Jack across the face.

"WAKE UP!" She slapped him again.

"No..." She whimpered...and threw her face into the palms of her hands, "YOU'RE SUCH A GOD DAMN IDIOT FENTON!" She threw her sweater off in fury, and I couldn't believe what she did. She punched Danny in the face.

"Alright, that's it Jazz!" Danny exclaimed, and threw his black, fingerless gloves off. He charged up a large, red, ecto-blast, and fused ice into it. He charged towards Jazz, and he shoved the ecto-blast into her. That's right, inside of her. She yelped in pain, and collapsed onto the ground, before the ice froze her.

After a few minutes, the ice melted away, and the blast started to continuously electrocute her.

"What are you doing to Jazz?!" I screamed, but Danny didn't seem to care that I was speaking. So I got closer to him, until I was standing right in front of him.

**_SLAP! _**

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled in fury. Danny paused for a second to rub his cheek that I vigorously slapped.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but we both turned to see that the electrocution stopped effecting Jazz. Black sparks and steam started rising from her.

"Danny, what's going on?" I asked hastily; hands shaking in fear.

"It's working," he grinned.

"What's working?" I asked perplexed. I'm not following this...

Danny stood there in silence as Jazz used all of her strength to pull herself up. She looks different... All of her clothes are black, and her hands are glowing red with ecto-energy. Something's not right about this...

When she slowly opened her eyes, they were... red. Not the usual bright aqua eyes. But dull red eyes.

"Danny! What did you do to her!" I furiously waved my hand in front of his face as my eye twitched a bit. But he just stood there grinning.

"Go ahead, Jazz," Danny nodded to her.

She threw a red ecto-blast at me, but I quickly dodged. How is she able to create ecto-energy?

"Danny! What did you do!?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, and shook him vigorously until he opened his mouth to respond to me.

"I some powers her powers. Only flight and Ecto-blast. She's also under my control..." Danny smirked evilly.

"Jasmine, get her."

Jazz's eyes glowed bright red. She pounced on me and started strangling me. God, that hurt.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Trying to force her body off of mine.

"Geez, melodramatic much?" Danny questioned me, then charged up to me with his hands glowing red with ecto-energy. He commanded Jazz to stop and pounced on me like a vampire, or a werewolf in Twilight, or something.

If only I can slap him across the face...

"You will regret trying to stop me for the rest of your life..." Danny muttered as he stuck his ecto-energy on my arm. I screamed in pain and kicked Danny off of me. I struggled to get up; clutching my arm very tightly. As I finally stood up, I walked towards Danny, and I told him something before my whole world was engulfed by blackness...

_"I don't even know who you are anymore..." _


	6. The Start Of It All

**Warning: There is a lot of violence and swearing in this chapter. **

**The last line that Sam says is from the mos recent episode of Degrassi. I AM A TOTAL DEGRASSIAN OMFG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR DEGRASSI...YET...**

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

I haven't talked for a while. And neither has Vlad. But I think he has more of a reason to. He feels responsible for Jack and Maddie's death. Even if it's not his fault.

I look over at him sympathetically, only to be disturbed by seeing him shaking massively, and a wet stain on the crotch of his pants. Ew...

"Uh...Vlad...you got a little something...on your..."

"I know, I know...but I just can't believe it. I killed Maddie and Jack. Killed them." He buried his face in the palms of his hands. "What have I done?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Vlad. He's been put in the most terrible position than all of us. Maybe except for Sam, but still.

"Vlad, stop. It's not your fault. It was Freakshow's stupid mistake."

"But it was my mistake! I sent Skulker to expose Danny! I made my vulture ghosts overshadow Jack and Maddie so they'd kick him out and Danny would come to me! I hired Freakshow to control him since he denied me! It's all my fault!"

He did...what?!

"You put Danny in a rotting hell, took him away from Jack, Maddie, and Jazz, and made him break up with Sam and get in a fight with me for this?! To become your apprentice? It didn't even work you bastard! I hate your guts as much as I did before! I'm finding them. ALONE. And don't bother to follow me! The police should sentence you to a death penalty for what you did. I wish Danny would've killed you first!"

I ran, and I ran as fast as I could. I don't want to be near that asshole ever again. I followed my instincts and they lead me to a door. A door to where I hoped I could knock Danny and Jazz straight.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in some weird room, and Danny and Jazz were hovering over me.

"Gah! Where am I?"

"You're in an abandoned warehouse. Now fetch me some water you whore." Danny sneered, placing his hand on his hip.

I can't believe him. I know he's being controlled, but I'd think he'd have at least some sense in him.

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, I forgot. You will be working as my slave. And so will you." Danny said and turned towards Jazz. She gave a confused expression, and then Danny snapped his fingers which sent her collapsing on the concrete.

"What did you do to her?!" I looked at Jazz, and she faintly opened her eyes, which were now the regular aqua color.

"She's not under my control anymore. Also, she doesn't have basic ghost powers anymore. Now both of you, get me water and a footstool. Jazz, water. Sam, get on your hands and knees."

Jazz glared at me and stood up to get water. I groaned loudly, then got on my hands and knees. Then...he sat on me.

"Hey! You said footstool!"

"I don't care. Now quit complaining. You're giving me a headache." Danny sneered, "Jasmine!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers, "ice pack."

"Asshole..." I muttered with venom in my voice.

"Heard that," Danny said in a monotone.

"That was kind of the point..." I murmured, bucking him off of me and standing up. He fell on the floor with a thud and stood up with a melodramatic flourish right away.

"Don't forget, I have immediate control of you. Real control or not, you are still my slave. Now down on your hands and knees you bitch and slave for me."

"What...did you say?" I snapped my neck to the side and got in his face.

"I said to slave for me bitch." He narrowed his eyes at me, an I could tell he was about to beat me up. Oh, if that asshole even touches my face, serious injuries will occur to him, and maybe even a foot up his ass.

He raised his hand up at me, and threw his fist at my face. But epically, I grabbed it right before his fist hit me.

"I don't think you want to fuck up my face," I gritted through my teeth. "Because I'll fuck up yours first."

I quickly threw a punch at him, and my fist went straight at his eye. I could only feel a tiny bit guilty when he stumbled back, but hey, he isn't acting like the Danny I know.

"Do you know how hard it is to get rid of a black eye before people notice?!" Danny wiped his eye and dabbed it with his fingers a few times.

"Not as hard as it is to get out bitch!" I shoved Danny onto the ground as the fight continued. Clothes were ripping, blood was dripping, maybe even a little gripping. I then got my hopes up when I heard the door open. Danny and I immediately shot our heads up towards the door to see Tucker barging in.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"


End file.
